Bloodsucking
by Hikari Cherry Blossom24
Summary: Dia adalah mahluk penghisap darah yang haus akan darah segar dari pria-pria tampan. Berburu hampir setiap malam, dan memangsa santapannya hingga tewas. Korban terus berjatuhan, sampai pada akhirnya mahluk penghisap darah tersebut menyadari satu hal yang berbeda. Pria yang sedang terlelap itu mampu meletupkan jiwanya, membuatnya bergeliat/Vampire fic/Crime & mystery/NaruSaku/NaruIno


**Bloodsucking**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto. Pairing : NaruSaku/NaruIno Rated : T semi M. Genre : Crime and mystery. Warning : OOC. AU. Typos. Vampire fic. Mainstream theme. Boring.

Story by Hikari Cherry Blossom24

.

.

.

.

.

.

Empat pasang taring mungil itu bermunculan, membuat seorang lelaki yang melihatnya bergidik seram. Bola mata Vampire tersebut berubah menjadi warna merah, dan wajah pucatnya nampak sedang memamerkan seringai lebar.

"T-ti-tidak, k-kumohon jangan..." Lelaki berparas tampan itu mengesot mundur di atas ranjang tidur saat menyadari mahluk penghisap darah tersebut mendekat padanya. "K-k-ku-kumoh—"

 **WUSHH!**

Tak sempat menyelesaikan ucapan— minta belas kasihannya, kini sosok mahluk berkulit putih pucat itu telah berdiri dekat dihadapannya. Vampire tersebut merunduk lalu mencekal leher baju mangsanya. Menatap mahluk hidup tersebut dengan mata memicing dan hidung mengendus. Bau darah segar menyeruak masuk ke dalam indra penciumannya. Pasti rasanya manis.

Sosok itu menarik nafas panjang, menahan bau sedap di dalam indra penciumannya. "Haaahh! Baunya senikmat ini, bagaimana dengan rasanya, ya.." Lelaki itu ia sentak hingga mendekat padanya, kemudian setelah itu ia langsung menyerang bagian leher mangsanya tersebut.

"AAARRGGHHHH!"

Jeritan panjang tak dapat terelakan lagi. Suara berat dari lelaki itu terdengar memenuhi ruang kamar tersebut. Karena menggunakan peredam suara, lenguh tersiksanya tak dapat terdengar sampai keluar. Darahnya di hisap dengan rakus, membuat seluruh tubuhnya mati rasa seketika.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Begitu masuk ke dalam lorong koridor apartement, Sasuke dan Naruto langsung mendapati keramaian di sebuah kamar yang berada dibarisan 460. Keduanya nampak terheran, dan lekas mendatangi tempat keramaian tersebut.

"Kamar Gaara!" Sasuke langsung menerobos masuk untuk melihat ke dalam. "Maaf, permisi.." Bersusah payah ia memasuki desakan dari kerumunan orang, dan berhasil tiba setelah cukup lama terjebak diantara orang-orang.

Setelah Sasuke tiba di dalam kamar, kini Naruto berhasil berhasil ikut masuk. "Ada apa, Sasuke?" Ia mendekati Sasuke, kemudian berdiri tepat disebelahnya. Kontan, mata sipit lelaki pirang itu membulat seketika. "G-gaara!"

Sasuke terlihat shock, hingga sulit untuknya berkata-kata. Naruto menghampiri mayat lelaki berambut merah bata di sana, namun tak menyentuhnya karena cepat di cegah oleh polisi yang ada di dalam kamar tersebut.

"Pak, apa yang terjadi dengan teman saya?" Naruto menuding salah satu polisi dengan suara geram. Tatapannya beralih pada tempat Gaara tergeletak dengan kulit pucat, mata terbuka dan mulut yang juga terbuka. Tangannya terkepal erat. Setelah Sai dan Shino, sekarang kematian secara misterius ini terjadi pada Gaara.

Tak hanya ketiga teman dari dua pemuda itu saja, ada banyak lelaki di luar sana yang mengalami kejadian serupa dengan Gaara. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, entah kenapa kematian misterius ini hanya terjadi pada pria-pria tampan. Tidak dengan pria berparas pas-pasan seperti Kiba dan Lee, atau yang lainnya.

"Gaara.." Sasuke menatap mayat yang tengah terbaring telentang itu dengan pandangan bergetar. Ranjang berukuran king size itu terlihat berantakan, dengan bantal berceceran dan selimut lusuh. Mayat Gaara masih mengenakan busana lengkap. Baju tidur dan lengkap dengan celana panjang.

Ini aneh. Benar-benar aneh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kepala Naruto tertunduk dalam di tengah duduknya. Ino yang melihatnya segera beranjak dan langsung menghampiri sang kekasih yang nampak terpukul setelah kematian Gaara beberapa hari yang lalu. Ia duduk disamping lelaki itu, lalu menyentuh pipinya.

"Sayang, jangan seperti ini terus, kau membuatku cemas." Ino mengelus pipi Naruto, lantas membawa pandangan dari lelaki itu agar melihat ke arahnya.

"Ini aneh, Ino." Safir tajam milik Naruto menatap langsung ke dalam mata Ino. "Dulu Sai dan Shino, sekarang Gaara. Besok siapa lagi?" Ia memijit batang hidung. "Mungkin saja aku korban selanjutnya."

Ino berkerut tak suka mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Kau jahat!" Mendapat tudingan tersebut, kontan membuat pandangan Naruto kembali teralih pada Ino. "Bisa-bisanya kau mengatakan hal itu tanpa memikirkan perasaanku." Lelaki itu terhenyak sesaat, sebelum kemudian mengulas senyum tipis. "Jahat!"

Naruto mendengus. "Dasar cerewet!" Ia langsung menarik pinggang Ino, dan membenturkan bibir mereka. "Maafkan aku, ya?" Ucapnya setelah melepaskan kecupan singkat mereka. Ia menyatukan kening mereka, dan memindahkan Ino ke atas pangkuannya disela menyentuhkan ujung hidung mereka.

Ino tersenyum manis lalu menangkup wajah Naruto menggunakan sebelah tangan. "Aku maafkan." Berkata lembut, setelah itu ia memegang tengkuk Naruto. "Aku rindu padamu." Ungkapnya kemudian.

Naruto bergerak untuk membelai rambut pirang Ino yang tergerai sempurna. "Aku juga rindu padamu.." Beberapa helai dari surai sutra milik Ino dipilin olehnya, kemudian menyesap baunya. "Wangi."

Ino terkikik. "Naruto-kun, aku..." Dahinya berkerut. Seperti sedang menahan sesuatu.

"Hm!? Apa?" Naruto mendongakan kepala untuk melihat paras cantik gadis pirang di atas pangkuannya itu.

"Aku...ingin dirimu." Nafas Ino berembus tak beraturan. "..sekarang, sayang." Lanjutnya lagi, kemudian langsung menyerang bibir Naruto dengan menggebu.

Lelaki pirang itu bergerak lalu mengganti posisi mereka. Segera menindih tubuh mungil Ino di antara sofa dan badannya. "Ini masih jam delapan malam, bagaimana kalau ada yang datang?" Katanya sambil mengelus kulit wajah Ino menggunakan punggung jari telunjuk.

Gadis berbola mata biru aquamarine itu menggeleng. "Kita bisa mengabaikannya." Ia menjawab di tengah mencengkram tengkuk kokoh Naruto. "Dan mengunci pintu kamar.."

Pria muda itu menyipitkan mata. "Sejak kapan kau mulai mesum?" Godanya sambil mendekati wajah Ino yang mendadak memerah. "Jangan bilang karena aku." Katanya lagi.

"Diamlah." Menjawab dengan kalimat lain, Ino menarik leher bagian belakang Naruto lantas mempertemukan belahan bibir mereka. Disela saling membalas lumatan satu— sama lain, jemari lentik milik Ino masih bisa bekerja— berusaha melepaskan T-shirt silver dari tubuh Naruto yang berbalut penuh oleh benjolan otot-otot padat.

Naruto menggigit pelan bibir bawah Ino, dan tentunya itu membuat sang kekasih bersurai panjang meloloskan erangan halus. Ia mendesak selangkangan Ino yang terbuka, dan kian membawanya hanyut dalam cumbuan panas yang kerap mereka lakukan berdua. Mengecupi kulit mulus Ino, dan membuat bibir mungil gadis manisnya itu mendesahkan namanya dengan suara patah-patah.

Walau dulunya banyak kekasih dan kerap bergonta-ganti pria, tapi tetap Naruto pria pertama yang menyentuh Ino.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke berjalan menghampiri sang sahabat blonde. Tersenyum tipis kemudian lekas merangkul bahu Naruto setibanya ia di sana. "Ada apa? Kau terlihat bahagia.." Pria bergaya emo itu mendapat pertanyaan karena gelagatnya yang 'tak biasa' hari ini.

Sasuke menoleh pada Naruto. "Tadi aku datang ke University Konoha, dan aku bertemu Sakura di sana." Atensinya kembali beralih pada tapak jalanan.

Naruto mengerutkan kening. "Sakura!? Siapa dia?" Kini gilirannya yang menoleh ke arah Sasuke di tengah melangkah— meninggalkan halaman University Akatsuki.

Mata Sasuke terpejam. "Itu lohh, gadis yang pernah aku ceritakan kepadamu." Kelopaknya kembali terbuka, dan memperlihatkan manik hitam kelam miliknya.

Mengarahkan pandangan ke depan, Naruto berfikir. Mencoba untuk mengingat kembali tentang seorang gadis yang pernah Sasuke ceritakan kepadanya. Yang pria muda itu tahu, gadis yang bernama Sakura memiliki rambut merah muda sepunggung, Sasuke yang bilang. Dan ia hanya bisa tertawa pelan ketika menyadari Sasuke sedang jatuh cinta. Jarang-jarang Sasuke menunjukan tingkah ababilnya terhadap orang, kecuali sahabat pirangnya.

"Ohh, yang itu."

Sudut bibir Sasuke tertarik ke atas. "Bagaimana menurutmu?" Ia meminta pendapat sambil tak melepaskan rangkulannya terhadap bahu pria disebelahnya.

"Aku belum pernah melihat dia.." Naruto menjawab dengan santai, namun terdengar cuek di telinga Sasuke. "Mana bisa aku menilai karakter seseorang tanpa mengenalnya." Lanjutnya lagi.

Mendengus, kemudian Sasuke melepaskan rangkulannya. "Perlu 'kah aku mengenalkanmu kepada Sakura?" Ia menggapai tali tas gendong dipunggungnya, kemudian berjalan sembari perpegangan pada tali tas.

Naruto mengacak rambut bagian belakangnya. "Tak perlu, nanti Ino marah.." Senyumnya terkembang ketika satu nama tersebut terucap dari mulutnya. "Kau tahu sendiri 'kan, Ino itu terlalu posesif terhadapku." Kekehannya lepas dengan pelan.

"Ya, kau benar juga.." Bibir bawah Sasuke memanyun. "Kalau ceroboh, bisa-bisa Ino menghabisiku." Cibirannya membuat Naruto tertawa. "Dia itu sangat menyeramkan." Lanjutnya, kemudian mengikuti Naruto yang membelok disebuah tikungan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku jatuh cinta padamu." Ungkapan tersebut terucap secara spontan. "Untuk itu, mau 'kah kau menjadi kekasihku." Sasuke meraih tangan mulus Sakura, dan menggenggamnya lembut.

Wanita itu tersenyum 'seperti biasa'. "Aku terima.." Jawabnya singkat tanpa bertele-tele, kemudian mendekatkan diri pada Sasuke. "Mari kita rayakan hari jadian kita malam ini." Nada seduktifnya terkesan menggelitik di telinga Sasuke. "Jangan membuatku kecewa setelah meluangkan waktu demi datang ke apartement-mu."

Sasuke tampak kesulitan dalam menghirup nafas. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, dan pipinya merona. Sakura mendekati wajahnya dengan sebuah seringai, dan di detik berikutnya, dapat ia rasakan daging kenyal dan basah menyapa bibir tipis miliknya.

Sakura mencium bibir pria itu, bahkan sampai berani melumatnya. Di balik semua itu, ada seringai kejam yang terpasang di wajah cantiknya. Malam ini ia akan mendapat santapan lezat seperti malam kemarin, dan tentunya sebelum Sasuke sempat 'mencicipi' tubuhnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mikoto tak lelah menangis, dan kini kedua matanya telah membengkak karena terlalu lama membuang liquid. Itachi yang turut menangis tak mampu berbuat apa-apa, selain memeluk Ibunda tercintanya sambil ikut terisak. Keduanya sama-sama sedang menangis.

Sementara dengan Fugaku. Lelaki setengah baya itu tak kalah terpukulnya dari Mikoto. Satu putranya telah pergi, putra bungsu lagi. Rasanya ini seperti mimpi, namun tak dapat di hindari bahwa kejadian hari ini adalah nyata. Sasuke Uchiha telah kembali kepada sang pencipta kehidupan.

"Sasuke.." Tangan panjang milik Naruto menyentuh puncak batu nisan, di mana nama Sasuke Uchiha terpahat di sana. Ia tak bisa menyembunyikan raut wajahnya saat ini. Sahabat karibnya sejak kecil telah pergi untuk selamanya, dan tidak tahu entah karena apa Sasuke tewas mengenaskan di kamar tidurnya sendiri.

Setelah jasad Sasuke di Otopsi, hanya sebuah dugaan yang disimpulkan oleh petugas kepolosian. Mungkin Sasuke tewas karena di gigit ular berbisa, dan itu menandakan dari bekas gigitan di kulit lehernya. Dan juga, racun mematikan ditemukan dalam tubuhnya. Tepatnya, racun mematikan itu menyerang pembuluh darahnya. Itulah yang menyebabkan Sasuke tewas dengan keadaan kehabisan darah.

Ino yang merupakan teman dekat Sasuke turut berduka cita. Menangis pelan dan sesekali punggung rampingnya mendapat elusan lembut dari telapak tangan Naruto.

Seorang gadis yang memakai kacamata hitam terlihat sedang menatap pahatan nama Sasuke Uchiha di batu nisan, namun sebenarnya tatapan gadis tersebut mengarah pada tempat di mana Ino yang sedang mendapat perhatian kasih sayang dari Naruto. Zambrud terang milik gadis bersyal hitam itu tengah memerhatikan Naruto dari balik kacamata gelap miliknya.

'Tinggal giliranmu, Tuan tampan.' Sakura menyeringai dalam batin. Beruntung sekali dirinya bisa mendapatkan mangsa 'berbeda' dari mangsa yang sebelumnya pernah ia buru. Naruto Namikaze akan mengalami kejadian mengenaskan seperti yang terjadi pada Sasuke dan tiga teman lelakinya.

Sakura akan senang bila mendapat 'santapan' tampan seperti Sasuke, dan rasa senangnya itu akan menjadi berlipat ganda bila ia berhasil mendapatkan sahabat dekat dari Sasuke. Dia, Naruto Namikaze nama orangnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto segera masuk ke dalam mobil, lalu disusul oleh Ino. "Kemarin Sai, Shino, Gaara dan sekarang Sasuke." Ia membuang nafas, kemudian menyandarkan kepala pirangnya dikursi mobil. "Ini aneh. Kurasa diriku yang akan menjadi korban berikutnya, karena aku sahabat Sasuke." Ujarnya lagi dengan perasaan gelisah.

Ino bergerak untuk menoleh ke arah Naruto. "Jangan berfikiran yang negative, berfikirlah yang positive." Tangannya memanjang, dan digunakan untuk menyentuh pipi Naruto.

"Tapi In—"

"Sshht!" Kalimat Naruto urung terlontar ketika permukaan bibirnya mendapat sentuhan dari jempol mungil milik Ino. "Percayalah padaku." Gadis itu mengelus daging lembut tersebut, dan tersenyum simpul kala sepasang iris biru tajam menatapnya dengan sorot teduh.

"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu.." Usai Naruto menjawab, Ino mencondongkan wajahnya pada pria itu. "Aku sangat mencintamu, Naruto-kun." Setelah itu, ia langsung membenturkan bibir mereka, tak menyadari dengan keberadaan seseorang yang tak jauh dari letak mobil mereka.

Orang itu terlihat sedang menatap dua insan di dalam sana dengan sorot penuh kebencian dan ambisi.

Sakura menggeletakan gigi di dalam rongganya. "Pirang! Lihatlah, aku bersumpah akan membuatmu menangis darah. Akan kurebut pria itu darimu." Ia bergumam dengan kalimat tajam. "Pasti akan aku dapatkan, Naruto Namikaze."

Sakura Haruno membalik badan, kemudian lekas menjauhi tempat parkir. Mata merahnya hilang dengan perlahan, dan tergantikan dengan mata hijau seperti sediakala. Warna mata saat gadis itu masih memiliki detak jantung, hati dan perasaan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika melihat sosok Naruto, Sakura mengurungkan niatnya untuk meninggalkan Cafe tersebut dan memilih untuk menghampiri meja lelaki berambut pirang itu. Tak lupa, paras cantik berpadu manisnya sedang mengulas seringai.

Sebuah seringai tipis namun penuh makna dibaliknya.

Atensi Naruto naik saat menyadari seseorang duduk dihadapannya. Begitu mendongak, dahinya berkerut kala itu juga. Seorang perempuan duduk diseberangnya, dan ia sama sekali tak mengenalinya. Siapa dia? Kenapa Naruto seperti pernah melihatnya?

"Sedang menunggu siapa?" Sakura bertanya basa-basi. Setelah duduk ia meletakan tas Red Mini miliknya di atas meja bulat Cafe.

"Tak sedang menunggu siapa-siapa." Naruto membalas dengan nada cuek.

Rasa kesal menghampiri Sakura. 'Sombong sekali dia.' Batinnya mencibir tak senang.

"Apa kau teman Sasuke Uchiha?" Mendengar nama sahabatnya yang telah wafat, mata sipit Naruto membulat kecil dibuatnya. "Hari itu aku melihatmu di Pemakaman." Sekarang Naruto baru ingat. Sebelumnya ia pernah bertemu gadis merah muda dihadapannya itu, dan tepat sekali di tempat Pemakaman Sasuke.

"Kami bersahabat sejak kecil." Sakura tak terkejut mendengarnya, karena Sasuke pernah menceritakan tentang Naruto sebelumnya. "Aku ada di sini karena tempat inilah aku dan Sasuke sering menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-teman." Penjelasan yang terdengar datar dan dingin bagi gadis muda tersebut.

"Jadi intinya, kau ada di sini untuk mengenang Sasuke kembali?" Hanya sebuah anggukan kecil yang menjadi tanggapan dari perkiraan Sakura. "Maaf sebelumnya, namaku Sakura Haruno.." Tangan mulusnya tersodor pada pria tak berekspresi itu. Dia sama saja dengan sahabatnya yang telah tiada. Dingin dan cuek. Tapi entahlah, bagaimana karakter lelaki tampan itu yang sebenarnya. Apakah dia sama dengan Sasuke dan pria pada umumnya? Atau mungkin berbeda sendiri dari seluruh kaum adam yang pernah menjadi mangsanya.

"Aku, Naruto Namikaze."

Sakura tersenyum cukup tampak kala uluran darinya mendapat jabatan. 'Kau memang berbeda.' Lelaki ini memang berbeda. Ia dapat merasakan semua perbedaan itu melalui sentuhan dari tangannya. Ini pasti akan jadi sangat menyenangkan.

"Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu, Namikaze-san."

Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis, lalu menarik kembali tangannya. "Aku permisi untuk pulang." Usai menggeser kursi, ia lekas berdiri. "Sampai jumpa dilain waktu." Ucapnya datar, dan bergegas pergi setelah mengambil ponsel miliknya yang tergeletak di meja.

Emerald indah milik Sakura mengikuti setiap langkah Naruto yang terus terbuka secara bergantian. Punggung lebar pria itu terlihat semakin jauh, tentunya itu jadi terlihat kecil di mata Sakura. "Aku jadi tak sabar lagi ingin segera 'mencicipi dirimu', Tuan tampan." Wajah cantiknya menunjukan seringai iblis.

'Tunggu tanggal mainnya, Tuan tampan..'

Tunggu tanggal mainnya, Tuan tampan. Atau tunggu tanggal mainnya, Nona manis?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tapp!**

Begitu angin malam berlalu hingga menerbangkan kain tirai, dua pasang kaki jenjang mendarat disebuah lantai kamar. Empunya mengenakan jubah gelap nan selebor, dan bagian kepalanya tak terlihat kerena tertutup hoodie jubah panjang tersebut. Wajah bagian bawahnya terlihat hanya sebatas hidung, dan sisanya terlindungi oleh gelap.

Sosok berbadan ukuran pendek itu menyeringai, dan taring mungil terlihat muncul dibagian atas dan bawah mulutnya. Warna merah tajam menyala dan menerangi mata sosok tersebut, namun tetap saja wajahnya tak kunjung terlihat.

Sosok bergender wanita itu melangkah pelan pada letak ranjang berukuran king size, yang di sana terlihat seorang pria sedang tidur pulas dengan mengenakan piyama bewarna biru lembut. Tidurnya terlihat begitu nyenyak, membuat— Sakura yang melihatnya terpaksa harus menggigit bibir. Ia haus akan darah lelaki tampan besurai pirang itu.

Pinggiran kasur langsung mengisut ke dalam ketika Sakura mendudukinya. Hoodie hitam dari jubah teratas miliknya lekas ia buka, hingga kemudian jelas menampakan wajahnya yang cantik dan manis itu. Tangan kurusnya terangkat, lalu menyentuh bagian leher pria itu.

"Tuan tampan, sudah saatnya kau pergi menyusul sahabatmu." Sakura kembali menyeringai. Tak menjelang lama, ia bergegas menyosor leher Naruto. Ingin menancapkan keempat taringnya di kulit halus itu, dan menghisap darahnya hingga habis tak bersisa.

Kedua mata Sakura sontak terpejam ketika hidungnya dapat mencium bau darah dari lelaki itu. Ia menyesap panjang bau sedap tersebut, hingga dibuat mabuk olehnya. Ini luar biasa. Benar-benar luar biasa. Sakura tak tahan lagi. Ia langsung menyerang leher Naruto yang terekspos karena gaya tidurnya yang terlentang. Pria itu begitu menggoda.

Sakura mulai menggigit leher Naruto.

Namun...

..nyaris berhasil menggigit kulit leher Naruto, Sakura buru-buru mengurungkan niatnya. Bergeming di sana untuk merasakan perasaan aneh, lalu cepat-cepat ia meninggalkan area menggoda itu dengan gerakan cepat. Ia mengerjap dengan darah berdesir, lantas beralih menatap lekat wajah tampan pria itu setelah tadi sempat tertegun selama beberapa detik. Taring miliknya hilang seketika.

"Harus kuakui..." Sakura menyentuh pipi berkumis Naruto, dan mengelusnya dengan sentuhan lembut. Lidah basahnya menjulur keluar untuk menjilat bibir atas. "Aku tertarik padamu, Tuan tampan." Mata merah miliknya mengamati paras Naruto. Dia tetap terlihat tampan walau sedang tidur pulas, dan bibir merahnya yang terbuka saat tidur malah menambah kesan manis di wajahnya yang terlihat polos itu.

Sakura menelan ludahnya dengan berat. Bibir merah Naruto terlihat begitu menggoda, hingga sulit untuknya menahan diri. "Sial! Tak kusangka, ternyata ada pria di dunia ini yang berhasil memikatku." Dahi lebarnya berkerut, dan nafasnya berembus tak beraturan.

Perempuan pinky itu berbalik cepat membelakangi Naruto, dan mengatur nafasnya di sana. "Ini aneh. Benar-benar aneh.." Begitu nafasnya kembali normal, ia kembali menghadap pada Naruto. Kembali menatap wajah tampan pria itu, dan rasa geli menggelitik— menggerayangi tubuhnya saat menatap lekat sosok tinggi tersebut.

"Percayalah.." Sakura menyentuh surai pirang milik Naruto. Terasa begitu lembut dalam selipan jemari tangannya. "Aku bersumpah akan merebut dirimu dari wanita pirang itu." Ia mengelus helaian sehalus sutra itu dengan belaian sayang. "Kau milikku! Hanya milikku, Naruto."

Sakura menundukan kepala, dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Naruto yang sedang terlelap dengan begitu nyenyaknya, hingga tak mudah tergugah dengan gangguan semacam apapun. Pria itu kelelahan. Lelah setelah seharian penuh hanya fokus dengan mata pelajaran kuliah, dan lelah karena tak bisa berhenti memikirkan Sasuke barang sedetikpun. Ia rindu pada sahabat emonya itu.

"Kita akan bersama.." Bisikan Sakura menguar di dekat telinga Naruto, tentunya hal itu menimbulkan rasa hangat yang berbeda. "Selamanya akan tetap bersama, sayangku." Menjauh dari telinga Naruto, kini Sakura berpindah dan mendekat pada wajah Naruto. "Kau milikku, Naruto Namikaze."

Gadis merah muda itu menahan nafas, kemudian ia menyentuhkan permukaan bibirnya pada milik Naruto dengan gerakan pelan. Berfikir agar pria itu tak terganggu karena ulahnya. Ia melumat lembut daging kenyal di mulutnya, kemudian melepaskan pagutannya setelah berhasil merasakan bibir Naruto. Walau hanya sebentar, tetapi ciuman singkat itu mampu meletupkan jiwa seorang Sakura Haruno.

Bibir Naruto terasa begitu nikmat, hingga Sakura tercandu setelah mencicipinya. Daging kenyal itu bagaikan obat Narkotika bagi para manusia hidup, dan bagaikan darah ternikmat yang pernah ada bagi Sakura. Namun anehnya, rasa ingin menghisap darah 'luar biasa' itu sama sekali tak dirasakan oleh Sakura. Hanya rasa ingin melumat, menjilat dan menggigitnya dengan gemas yang Sakura rasakan. Libidonya bangkit hanya dengan memerhatikan sosok sempurna di atas ranjang serba putih itu.

Sakura menarik selimut, lalu ia gunakan untuk menyelimuti badan Naruto sampai batas dada. "Kita akan segera bertemu lagi. Pertemuan kita kali ini akan aku buat jauh lebih berkesan dari yang sebelumnya." Masih tetap sama. Gadis itu berbicara sendiri dengan suara pelan.

Usai memberi kecupan di kening Naruto, Sakura lekas berdiri dari duduknya. Mengenakan kembali hoodie, kemudian melesat dalam sekedip mata menuju pada letak jendela. Tak menghabiskan waktu terlalu banyak, kini sosok Sakura telah berada di jendela kamar. Dia sedang berjongkok di sana.

Kepala pink perempuan itu menoleh ke arah letak ranjang Naruto berada. "Sampai jumpa dipertemuan kita nanti." Sudut bibirnya naik ke atas. Alhasil, segaris senyum bahagia tertera jelas di paras jelitanya. "Selamat malam." Detik berikutnya, sosok mungilnya telah lenyap bersama dengan angin.

Sepertinya mulai detik ini Sakura harus mulai belajar untuk menghilangkan sikap buruknya. Setiap malam memburu pria tampan, dan menghisap darahnya hingga tewas di tempat. Ia tahu bahwa ia tak bisa melakukan hal kejam itu lagi, semua dapat terfikirkan dalam otaknya setelah pertemuannya yang kedua dengan Naruto. Baru tadi ia sadar. Naruto sosok yang sangat istimewa, dan ia begitu menginginkan sosok 'langka' tersebut.

Kali ini Sakura akan berubah, namun hanya demi Naruto Namikaze. Tidak demi yang lain, karena itulah pendiriannya sebagai mahluk penghisap darah yang disebut Vampire. Sekali dapat, ia tidak akan pernah melepaskannya, dan rela melakukan apapun. Ia berjanji akan berubah, dan tidak akan pernah melepaskan Naruto.

..apapun yang terjadi.

 **THE END**


End file.
